The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for offering personalized and interactive decision support based on learned model to predict preferences from traits.
A decision support system (DSS) is a computer-based information system that supports business or organizational decision-making activities. DSSs serve the management, operations, and planning levels of an organization (usually mid and higher management) and help people make decisions about problems that may be rapidly changing and not easily specified in advance—i.e. decision problems requiring Unstructured and Semi-Structured data analysis.
DSSs include knowledge-based systems. A properly designed DSS is an interactive software-based system intended to help decision makers compile useful information from a combination of raw data, documents, and personal knowledge, or business models to identify and solve problems and make decisions.